Trying To Survive
by Vanessa Cullen 17
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella. She becomes a vamp. 3 years later Bella is about to jump off a cliff, to see if she can die. Edward finds her there. But doesnt reqonize her because Bella can change her appearence. She goes and lives with them. But has secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**Trying To Survive**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella POV**

"**Bella. We are leaving." Edward said. "What? Why not another year?" I asked, thinking I was going to be changed. When Edward didn't answer my eyes widened. "When you say we.." I trailed off. "Me and my family." He said. "But why?" I asked. "Everyday I am putting you in danger, Bella. I am a monster. I wouldn't be able to live if I ever hurt you." Edward spoke. "But-" I started but he interrupted. "I don't love you, Bella." I had tears running down my face. "You can make me one promise." He said. "Anything." I said. "Don't do anything reckless." Edward said. I nodded. "And I will make you a promise in return. I will leave you alone, I will never come back. You will never see me again. It will be as if I never existed. Goodbye Bella." He said. Then he was gone.**

**That night I layed in the forest, Sam Uley had found me and brought me to Charlie. The next 2 months were miserable. I hardly ate, you could see my ribs sticking out. I cried myself to sleep every night. I lost all of my friends, and my grades were slipping. But I didn't care. I never went out. I put on a fake smile for Charlie every night. I had tried to commit suicide multiple times, but couldn't bring myself to do it. Because it would hurt Charlie, Renee, and Phil. **

**The first time I filled the tub and put my head in it and didn't pull up, until the last second. The second time I was in the kitchen and had a knife in my hand, I was so close to stabbing myself. The third time I found Charlie's gun and stared at it for hours. I ended up pressing the trigger it hit my shoulder. I went to the hospital, and told them that I was in Port Angelus, and got mugged. One had a gun, and shot me. No one questioned my story. Not even Charlie. It was bound to happen to someone. **

**-2 weeks later -**

**I decided to go for a walk in the forest. Victoria found me, she knew that Edward and the rest of the Cullen's left. So she changed me to make me to make my eternity miserable. I went through the change. And when I woke up I was alone. I found out that my abilities were to change my appearance, and take other vampire's powers by touching them, and I was immune to human blood.**

**- 1 week later -**

**I had left Charlie, and moved Canada. I had lived a good couple days there before I was attacked by Victoria and her newborn army. I had no one to help me. But on my way to Canada, I had met some vampires. So now, I had more strength, control the elements, and have a shield. When I fought the newborns, I didn't think they would be that well trained. I killed them all, and Victoria ran before I could get her. But I am lucky I came out alive at all.**

**______________________________________________**

**- Present - (2 years later)**

**I was standing on a cliff in Forks, Washington. Since I became a vampire, I had wandered if I was in human appearance if I could jump off a cliff and die. I decided if I do die, I might as well do it in my own town. I looked down into the deep water, and take a moment to close my eyes. For today, I had picked bronze shoulder length hair. If I die, I want a part of him with me. I also had his old green eyes, (Which were like half black too, since I have not hunted in so long) and a human skin color. When I was in the fight with the newborns they liked to bite. I have bite marks all over my arms and legs, and one on my neck. Which you can not see because I changed my appearance. I still had the bullet mark in my shoulder too. (Again I cant see it because I changed my appearance.) I closed my eyes and started walking toward the cliff. I heard some ruffling in the forests but just ignored it thinking it was some animal. I had one foot hanging off the cliff, when I heard someone come up behind me, and grab my hand.**

**I turned around, and was shocked to see Edward standing there. "Hello." I said quietly. "Hi. What are you doing?" He asked. "Like you don't know." I said. "I know, I mean, why?" He asked. I sighed. "Can you just please leave suicidal people alone?" I asked. "No." Edward spoke. "If you are going to do this, you must have a reason. At least tell me your reason." Edward said. "Why should I tell you?" I asked and fell onto the grass. He sat down next to me. "Maybe I can help?" He offered. I sighed. "My family is gone. And it is all my fault." I said. That was true. Victoria murdered them. "What happened?" Edward asked. "They were murdered." I murmured. "I'm sorry. But how is that your fault?" He asked. "Well, I was out at the time. I was supposed to be home. They didn't know where I was, and I was not there in time to save them." I spoke. I was supposed to be home, but that was when I was a vampire. I couldn't go back. **

**I was starting to get angry. Here I am sitting with Edward Cullen. They guy who left me two years ago. The reason I am trying to commit suicide! "I am going to go now." I said. I stood up and starting walking toward the cliff again, and again he grabbed my hand. "Please don't. Come to my house. Please." He begged. I wouldn't mind seeing Carsile and Esme again. But they left me too. Oh alright. I am such a sucker. "Fine." I mumbled. Edward and I walked back.**

**The house looked the same as it always does, the whole time I was trying to control Edward's mind reading power. I winced a couple times, and Edward asked if I was alright. I just nodded. By the time the whole family came down to meet me, I had it under control. I shook everyone's hands. Then Jasper and Alice came in. Alice came over and hugged me, and I winced. She looked at me worriedly. Jasper shook my hand and I winced again multiple times because I was trying to get it under control. I told them my name was Marie. Technically I am not lying. My middle name is Marie. "Marie? Are you alright? You seem in pain." Carsile said. "I'm fine." I said quietly. Everyone was quiet for a moment, then everyone's eyes went wide, and landed on me. Why were they staring at me? I mean it is not like- Shit. I don't have a heartbeat.**

"**Marie?" Edward asked. I looked over at him, but didn't meet his eyes. "What are you?" Hmmm. What to say? Bingo. "I am a vampire." They all were shocked. "But how? You are not that pale. And your eyes are green." Jasper said. I decided to play around a little. "No I am not a vampire. But you guys just admitted vampires are real." I said, quickly. They all froze. "Vampires are not real. We were just um.." Rosalie stated. I snorted. "I am just kidding. Wow. You guys don't know how to take a joke. Yes, I am a vampire. I don't know why my eyes are green. But before you ask, I do hunt animals, not humans. And I don't know why my skin is like that." They all let out a sigh of relief. **

"**Your hair and eyes. Your hair is the same color as Edward's. Your eyes are his human colored ones." Alice said. I just shrugged, not knowing what to say to that. "Do you have any powers?" Emmett asked. "I am immune to human blood, and have a shield." I said. I thought it would be better if I didn't mention the elements, absorbing powers, changing appearance, or super strength. And now the mind reading, seeing the future, and being an empath. "Immune to human blood?" Carsile asked. I nodded. "How old are you in human age?" He asked. "Um.. I was 18 when I was changed. I would be 20 if I was human though." His eyes widened. "Your 2 years old?" Carsile asked. I nodded. He seemed impressed.**

"**You are welcome to stay with us if you like. You can go to high school with the rest of the kids." Esme said. I froze. I do not want to go to Forks High School again. And maybe even have a class with Edward. "Actually I am certified to be a doctor. I was wondering if there was a hospital around here, that I would be able to work at. Is that okay?" I asked. I knew there was a hospital here. Considering when I was human I have been there too many times to count. Carsile grinned. "Yes, there is. Actually I am also a doctor." I made my eyes light up. "Really? I love working at the hospital. Do you mind if I work their instead of going to school?" I asked. "Whatever you want to do is fine with us, Marie." Esme said. I jumped up and down. I was so happy I wouldn't have to go back to school and see even more of Edward. "Thank you. But are you sure you don't mind? About me living here, I mean. I don't want to be a bother." I said. Esme came over and put her arm around me. "We would love you too live her sweetheart.."**

**I cant believe this is happening. I told them I was going to go to old house to grab some stuff. I went to my old rented out apartment. And packed the CD Edward made me, a photo album, my digital camera, and clothes. Then I ran to the owner, and gave her the keys to my apartment. Finally I needed to get a document that recognizes me as a doctor. I know everything about how to be a doctor from shows, and things. I will be good at it. I went to J. Jenks. He was a friend I met on a street after my change. He told me if I ever needed documents to come to him. I went into the small brick building, and up the stairs and came to the dark green door. I knocked. "Come." He said. I walked in, and his eyes widened. "Hello Miss Dreamer. What can I do for you today?" J asked. That was my last name for this century. "Hello. I am certified to be a doctor, but I kind of lost the paper. Can you make me a new one please?" I asked, fluttering my eyes. I was dazzling him. "S-Sure." He stuttered. I handed him my photo, and information. He said it would only be like 10 minutes. So I sat down in a chair and waited.**

"**Here you go, doctor certificate for Marie Dreamer." He said. "Thank you, J." I said. "No thank you, Marie." J spoke. Then I left.**

**When I got back to the Cullen's house, I gave Carsile my doctor certificate, and went to my new room. I wish I could just be in Edward's arms. Wait! What did I just say? I hate Edward. Stop Bella, Stop. Get in control of yourself. I sighed. I decided to see what everyone thought about me. **

_**Marie is such a sweet girl. Maybe she will help our family grow back together. **_**-Esme **_**I can not believe I met another vampire that works at the hospital! This is going to be great. **_**-Carsile **_**Another little sister. A nice one. **_**-Emmett **_**After what happened last time with Bella, I don't think Eddie should be going after more girls. **_**-Rosalie **_**I cant wait to go shopping with Rosalie and Marie! Hopefully Marie likes to shop. **_**-Alice **_**Marie is hiding something. I cant tell what it is, though. **_**-Jasper **_**Marie kind of remind me of Bella. Not in looks or anything, but almost personality wise. I miss Bella. -Edward.**_

_**Oh my god. Edward misses me? Everyone misses me? What is going on? I had pictures of the Cullen's in my backpack. I cant let them be shown yet, I put them back. I put my clothes away, and my digital camera. I threw my backpack under my bed. Then I couldn't help it I started sobbing. Quite loudly, I might add. **_

_**Edward POV**_

_**Everyone went out hunting except Marie and I. Marie was putting things away in her room, while I sat in my room listening to music. All of a sudden I heard her sobbing. Sobbing really hard. I sighed, and got off my bed. I walked down to her room and knocked on the door. She didn't answer. "C'mon Marie. Open the door." I said. It got quiet for a moment, then she continued sobbing. I opened the door and walked in. She was sitting in the corner of the room in a ball. I couldn't help it I ran over to here, and held her. We stayed like that until we heard the others coming home. Marie had her eyes closed, and was leaning against the wall for support, while she still sobbed.**_

_**I went downstairs to talk to my family. "What's wrong with Marie?" Esme asked. "I don't know. She just started sobbing." I shrugged. "I think it would be a good idea if we all finally shared our stories, with each other." Carsile chimed in. We all nodded. Alice went up to go get Marie, while we all sat down on the couches. Once we were all comfortable. Carsile began his story.**_

_**_______________________________**_

_**Bella POV**_

_**Alice and Jasper were just finishing up, their story. This would be my second time listening to all their stories. "What about you, Marie?" Alice asked. I need to edit out a lot, and add things. **_

"_**Okay. So my mother and father, and my sister and I all lived in Canada. One day, I went out to this really good party with one of my best friends named Jessica. I was supposed to be home at a certain time. But I totally forgot. When I finally got home, I found my family laying on the ground dead. I totally freaked out. It was all my fault. Then I don't remember how I was changed. Then I moved into an apartment, and just stayed there all the time. I became suicidal trying to do anything to die. That was why I was going to jump off the cliff. But I don't think it would have killed me." I said.**_

_**That was a big lie. HUGE LIE. We were all quiet. I never looked up in the conversation, and when I finally did everyone's eyes went wide. "What?" I asked.**_

_**Edward POV**_

_**We were all quiet after Marie's story. She never met our stares once. And when she finally did, everyone's eyes went wide. Her once green eyes, now had only a smidge of green and a lot of black. "What?" She asked. "When was the-" Carsile started but Marie interrupted him. "Oh my god. I am so stupid. I forgot something at my apartment. I will be right back." She said, then ran out of the room.**_

_**Bella POV**_

_**I read in everyone's thoughts, that they wanted to ask me the last time I went hunting. The last time I went hunting was 4 months ago. I don't go much because I am immune to human blood. I usually only go when my eyes are full black. Maybe I will go tomorrow afternoon. I decided to run to the Forks graveyard. Where Charlie and my grave is. I walked straight over to them, and sat down. I started to think of all the possibilities. If I had not become a vampire, and had not gone on that walk, would everyone still be alive. I thought for a while. Then realized I had been gone an hour. Better get back.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Trying to Survive

Chapter 2

Bella POV

When I got back to the house, I entered through my second floor bedroom window. I made sure I was super quiet and went to the bathroom. I quickly looked in the mirror, my eyes were almost fully black. I knew they would want to take me out hunting, I could lie and say I have a certain power. Hmm. I got it. I almost jumped up and down I was so happy. I grabbed a shirt from my bag, and went back out the window.

Then I ran through the front door, everyone had frozen, and unfrozen when they saw me. "I got it." I said, showing them my shirt. I started to walk up the stairs when Carsile said, "Marie. Just because you are immune to human blood, doesn't mean that you don't need to hunt. Or if its because you are suicidal. Don't be." I felt my anger boiling. I turned around and looked him straight in the eye. I was so lucky that when I became a vampire my lying skills became believable. "You don't think I hunt?" I asked, innocently. "Marie, honey. Your eye's are almost flat black." Esme said. I sighed. "When I have a lot of a certain emotion my eyes turn black. When I have a huge mix of emotions my eyes turn green." Not bad, I complimented myself. "I havent heard of that in a vampire." Carsile mused. I shrugged, and decided to add something.

"If you don't mind, could I go hunting now?" I asked. I was not going to eat anything, I just needed to get away. "I will go with you." Edward said. "Me too." Alice chimed in. I was panicked in the inside, but on the outside I made sure my emotions were calm. It is good Jasper cant feel my emotions. "No. If you don't mind, I would like to go alone." I said, shyly. They both nodded. And I left.

__________________________

On my run, I started to think about my past. My life with Renee and Phil. My life with Charlie. How they were all murdered because of me. How I didn't get to have my revenge on Victoria, because she ran off. How I suffered heart ache because of the Cullen's. Once I was in Canada again. I decided to run through the fields. The fields was my place for peace. But as I ran through I had his bad feeling. And I couldn't shake it. It felt as if something was watching me. Then I was tackled to the ground by something. I pushed them off me, and got up. It was Laurent. Holey crap. But he cant know who I am. "Who are you?" He asked. Phew, he doesn't know. I better play along.

"Who are you?" I growled, instead of answering his question. "You eat humans?" He asked. "Animals." I said. He nodded. "You're a human eater?" I asked. He nodded, again. I made myself look in thought. "My name is Laurent." He said. "Marie." I replied. "Do you have a coven?" I asked. James was killed. And I am not exactly sure if Victoria is with him. "Yes. Victoria. She had some business to take care of, so we are actually meeting up again today. Do you have a coven?" Hmm. Victoria and Laurent again. "Um.. The Cullen family. In Washington." I said. His eyes seemed to glow darker as I told him. "They killed a member of my coven." He snarled. "And?" I asked, shrugging.

He growled and pounced. We started rolling on the ground hitting and punching, no biting. Until we heard a growl, "Stop." I knew that voice. I looked up to see Victoria staring down at both of us. We both got up and wiped the dirt from our clothes. And faced Victoria. She never changes. "What are you doing and Who are you?" She asked pointing a finger at me. "My name is Marie. I was out here hunting, and just met Laurent. I am guessing you are the amazing Victoria, that Laurent was talking about?" I asked, laughing in the inside. Victoria was furious. "Leave, you filthy diseased thing." She snarled. "You might be mixing that up a bit. You must have it your head, and you don't remember hat you are the filthy diseased thing." I snarled back. I had no idea where I got all this courage.

I was not ready when Victoria lunged at me. I flew back in the forest. I couldn't see either of them. I los my courage and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

Trying To Survive

Chapter 3

Edward POV

In some ways, Marie reminded me of Bella. I shrugged, and cleared my mind. Marie had been gone 2 days. And we didn't know when she would get back, because Alice cant see her future. Esme and Carsile were out hunting, along with Jasper and Alice. Emmett and Rosalie were in the living room, while I was in my room. All of a sudden I heard the door slam, and someone entered the house.

Emmett POV

Rose and I were watching Sponge bob when Marie came back. And boy did she look horrible. She looked worn out, and her clothes weren't straight. She looked up at us, and I saw fear in her eyes. But I didn't understand it. What is she afraid of? I just sat their like an idiot, while Rose took action. "What's wrong, Marie?" She asked. "Nothing." Marie said, walking towards the stairs. Rose was going to go after her, but I grabbed her arm.

Rosalie POV

When everyone was home from the hunting trip, I called a meeting outside. Everyone came out, but Marie. I didn't want her to come considering this meeting is about her. "What is wrong with Marie?" Alice asked. "Well she just came back from the hunting trip today. When she came in she looked horrible. She looked exhausted, and her clothes were untidy. When she looked at us, all we could see was fear in her eyes. I asked her what is wrong. She denied it and went to her room." I said. "Something must have happened on the hunting trip then." Jasper stated. We all nodded. "Everyone just keep an eye on her." I said.

___________________________________

Edward POV

Marie seemed worse also. She seemed depressed. She would also jump at the littlest things. Multiple times we tried to ask her what is wrong but she would just say, "It is all my fault." And none of us could argue sense we had no clue what she was talking about. Carsile said that Marie will start work tomorrow. Hopefully she will be okay.

__________________________________

Bella POV

I had become very jumpy. I was just waiting for Victoria to show up here. Everyone would ask me what was wrong, but I denied everything. Today I was going to become a doctor for Forks Hospital.

I walked straight into the hospital feeling like it was my third home. Carsile gave me a white doctor's jacket and my nametag. _Dr. Marie Dreamer._ I smiled at my fake name. He also gave me my schedule of patients. "If you need me for any reason, you can reach me on my beeper. Good luck, Marie." Carsile said. "Thank you." I replied. Then we went separate ways.

My first patient. Room 645. I walked in to see a women with long blonde hair, and blue eyes sitting on the chair. Probably around 27 years old. She looked up as I made my presence known. I smiled, and she smiled back. I check my chart. Her name is Susie Wright. "Hello Miss Wright. I am Dr. Marie Dreamer. It is pleasant too meet you." I said kindly shaking her head. "You too." She said. "And what seems to be the problem here?" I asked. And that is how the day went. I didn't need Carsile at all. I did everything perfect.

I was happy when I only had one more patient to go, though. I went to room 634. I walked in to see a middle aged bald man. His name is John Fawn. "Hello Mr. Fawn. I am Dr. Marie Dreamer." I said. He was checking me out. I was getting seriously annoyed. "Mr. Fawn?" I said. He snapped out of it. "Sorry. Yes." He said. I rolled my eyes. "What seems to be the problem here?" I asked. "Well um.." He mumbled still checking me out. I sighed and looked at the chart. "Disease: Diabetes. Needs to have 3 shots." I sighed. I got the stuff I needed and gave him the shots. As he got up he almost fell, and I caught him automatically. Then I didn't get time to react before I knew it he kissed my on the lips and ran. I stood their in shock.

Then I remembered I was just kissed by a middle aged man. When I heard him leave the building, I unfroze and screamed quietly. Carsile was immediately in the room, worried. "What's wrong?" He asked. I didn't answer but ran to the bathroom, he followed. I grabbed soap and swished it around in my mouth then added water. The whole time Carsile staring at me like I am a monkey. When I was finished I mouthed, 'What?' "What did you do that?" He asked. "Some middle aged guy just kissed me." I said. He chuckled. And I narrowed my eyes at him.

_______________________________

When we got home everyone was already there. "How was your first day?" Esme asked. I sat down next to Edward on the loveseat. "Good. Until the last patient.." I mumbled. Carsile laughed and kissed his wife. Everyone started as me waiting for me to tell them, I sighed. "Well he has diabetes. I gave him his shots and told him he could leave. As soon as he got up he fell, I automatically caught him. Before I knew it the scum bag, kissed me and ran." I said. Laughter filled the house. "Don't forget the other part, Marie." Carsile said. I rolled my eyes. "I screamed, and Carsile came running in, asking what was wrong. I didn't answer and ran to the bathroom. He followed. Where I washed my mouth with soap." I said. Everyone was laughing hard by now.

We all went to our rooms. I went to see Edward, because I could hear him playing is piano. More specifically, Bella's Lullaby. My lullaby. I sat down next to him on the bench. "It is beautiful. What is it called?" I asked. "Bella's Lullaby." He said, choked up. I frowned. "Who is Bella?" I asked. "The love of my life." Was all he said. I didn't push on it.

At the end of the song, I didn't realize what I did, till after I did it. I kissed Edward! His eyes widened. "Do you understand anything? I love Bella. No one else. I cant love anyone else. Don't ever kiss me. Or touch me. You are just like all the others. Those stupid girls who think they are good for me. Well you are no different. I don't care if you leave. I don't care if you stay. Just stay away from me." He yelled. I decided I had to tell him now. "Edward. You don't understand." I said. "What don't I understand?" He roared. "I am Bella." I said. He got even more furious. "You definitly are not my Bella. Don't even say that. You have no right." He yelled and ran out of the house. I started sobbing. I told him and he didn't believe me.

__________________________________________

The next day I was extremely depressed. Edward had been in his room since he returned about midnight. I quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs. Carsile was standing in front of me. He noticed my depression. "Marie, are you-" But I didn't hear the rest. Because I was sucked into a vision.

_Boom! Thunder and lightning surrounded us. We were all in a clearing playing baseball. The thunderstorm will be tonight._

I came back out, but didn't see anything. Alice rushed down the stairs. "There is going to be a thunderstorm tonight. So we are playing baseball." She said, and ran back upstairs. "Marie, are you alright?" Carsile asked. I nodded. "Sorry. I just saw a memory." I murmured.

__________________________________________

The hospital wasn't bad for the first couple patients. I walked to room 389 for my next patient. I looked at the clipboard before walking in,

_Is pregnant. Wants to check up on baby. And determined sex._

I didn't look at the name though. I walked in to see a girl about 20. She looked so familiar. "Hello Ma'm. My name is Dr. Marie Dreamer. And you are?" I asked. "Jessica Newton." She said. I dropped my clipboard, and froze. Memories came into my head.

"_Edward Cullen is staring at you."_

"_I want details. Was it a date?"_

"_You don't mind if I go to the dance with Mike, do you? I mean you weren't planning on asking him right?"_

"_So we have to go dress shopping in Port Angelus. Bella, you want to come?"_

"_That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him."_

"_The Cullen's don't like anybody… well, they don't notice anybody enough to like them. But he's still staring at you."_

"_So what did Edward Cullen want yesterday?"_

"_You know, I've never seen him sit with anyone but his family before. That was weird."_

"_People ask you out here and you tell them no."_

"_Tyler told everyone he's taking you to prom."_

"_Tell me everything!"_

"_W-o-w. Edward Cullen."_

"_Has he kissed you?"_

"_I don't know how you're brave enough to be alone with him."_

"_He's so… intimidating. I wouldn't know what to say to him."_

"_I didn't think you were scared—I was screaming all the time, but I didn't hear you scream once."_

"_Are you crazy? Are you suicidal?"_

"_What were you thinking? You don't know them—they could have been psychopaths!"_

"_You are so odd, Bella Swan. I feel like I don't know who you are."_

I came back out of it too Jessica waving a hand in front of my face, asking if I was alright. Here is Jessica. My best friend. She must have married Mike Newton. I cant believe she cant know I am Bella. I want to badly to embrace her, and tell her how much I have missed her.

"Sorry. I am alright. So you are expecting." I said. As I got the things I needed. She nodded. "Who is the dad?" I asked. "Mike Newton." She said.

"Okay. It is a boy! Congrats!" I said. She jumped up and down, then hugged me. "I cant wait till I tell Mike. He had always wanted a boy." She explained. I nodded. "I will see you for your next appointment.." I trailed off looking for the date. "Actually you wont." She said. "Mike and I are moving to California tomorrow. We think we need to get out of the rainy environment. I'm sorry." She said. "Me too." I whispered too low for human ears. "I hope you like California." I said. She smiled, and I forced a smile back. Then she left, and I sobbed.

I still had patients left, but didn't want to deal with them. I beeped Carsile and within minutes he came in the room. He looked around until he saw me. Sitting in the corner, sobbing. He got down to my level, and held me. He said I could go home for the rest of the day.

When I got back, everyone was already home. Carsile would be home in 2 hours. Everyone was confused with me coming home early. And noticed my sobbing. Esme held me while I sobbed. "Marie? What happened?" Alice asked. I got out of Esme's arms and headed for the stairs. While going up the stairs and not looking at them I whispered, "I saw an old friend is all."


	4. Chapter 4

Trying To Survive

Chapter 4

Bella POV

My sobbing had been interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in." I said. My voice sounded hoarse. "Marie. We are going to go play Baseball now. Come on. Get your outfit on." Alice said, throwing a baseball uniform on my bed. Carsile came in the room, "Alice, if Marie does not feel like going. She doesn't have too." He said, and went downstairs. Alice pouted. "Fine." I said. "Yippee!" Alice yelled. "Alright get your outfit on and meet us downstairs." She yelled running away.

I sighed and put the uniform on. Then I put my hair in a pony tail. I ran downstairs. "Come on, Edward." Emmet boomed. Alice ran into Edward's room. "Edward. I am sorry. I miss her too. But it is just baseball." She said. I looked in Edward's mind, and saw her pouting. I giggled. And everyone looked at me. I just shook my head. Edward finally came out and we headed out to play baseball. Vampire Baseball.

____________________

I felt like crying when I saw where we were going to play. No wonder Edward didn't want to go. It is the same clearing from all those years ago. The one where James, Victoria, and Laurent came. I shivered.

"_Looks like you brought a snack." James said._

"_She is with us." Carsile said._

"_A human?" Victoria seethed. _

I felt someone shaking me. It was Rosalie. "Marie?" She asked. I shook my head. "Sorry. Just a memory." I said.

The teams were me, Alice, Jasper, and Edward, against Rosalie, Emmett, Carsile, and Esme. My team was winning 6-5. When it happened. We heard people, vampires coming. It was like last time all over again. Laurent and Victoria entered the clearing. And everyone growled.

"Look who we have here. The Cullen's." Laurent said. "Yes. The Cullen's." Victoria growled. All of the Cullen's were growling, Edward the most. I think I knew why. I decided to listen in on everyone's thoughts.

_They are not allowed on our lands _- Carsile

_I cant believe it _- Esme

_What the hell?_ - Emmett

_Oh my god - _Alice

_It is like the incident all over again _- Jasper

_What are they doing here? _- Rosalie

_I am going to kill them _- Edward

_Look at Edward seething. This is funny. _- Laurent

_Ah. The Cullen's. This will be interesting. _-Victoria

Laurent and Victoria looked over everyone till their gazes landed on me. Victoria smirked. "Oh hello, Marie." She said. All the Cullen's looked at me confused on how I know her. "So we meet again." Laurent said. "Oh yes. We have a score to settle." I said. The Cullen's were about to lunge but I put my force field around them. They all looked at me with a look that said what-the-heck-do-you-want-to-get-killed-we-want-to-rip-them-apart-so-let-us-go. But I just shook my head. "Sorry. This is between Victoria and me. This is personal." I said. "Personal? Marie. We met one time. I pushed you in the forest." Victoria snorted. "Actually Victoria, I have known you for quite a few years. One reason is because you changed me into this god damn monster." I yelled at her.

She looked taken back. "I didn't change you. Why would I? I only kill." She said. I lunged at her and we flew into the forests. I let some of my shield down, so 2 of the Cullen's could fight Laurent. "I just met you." Victoria said. I ignored her, and we punched and kicked, and bit. We both looked horrible in the end. But I had the better edge. She was weak. I pulled her up by her hair. "You don't think you know me." I said. She shook her head. I changed my face and hair to my own. Her eyes went wide. "B-Bella Sw-Swan." She stuttered out. I nodded. "That's right. Now, goodbye." I said, and ripped her head off.

-------------------------------------

_I hope you like my story. If you have any idea's feel free to tell me._

_I just had to have Victoria die. She deserved it. You all know she did._

_I will update soon._

_Please Review._

_Thanks._

_-Vanessa-_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	5. Chapter 5

Trying To Survive

Chapter 5

Bella POV

I started a fire and burned Victoria. I went back to the clearing to see another fire. The pieces of Laurent. We all finished up and went back to the house. Nobody said anything. I went and took a shower, to get all the venom, and dirt off me. After that I met everyone in the living room. I sat down on a chair.

"Marie. How do you know Victoria?" Carsile asked. "I have a confession to make." I said. They all stared at me, while I took a deep breath getting ready for their reactions. "I know everything about you guys. Everything. I know that you killed Victoria's mate. And she killed Edward's girlfriend." I said. They all looked shocked. "How do you know?" Esme asked. "Because I really am Bella." I said. Edward stood up and yelled, "Here we go again. You are not Bella. I want you out of this house now." I started sobbing.

"God damn it, Edward. You and your stupid temper. I remember when we first met. I was your singer. You had always avoided me. But soon you gave up. I figured out you were a vampire on my own. You could never read my mind. Me and You were madly in love. Until my 18th birthday. We had a party, I got a paper cut. Jasper took a snap at me, and you became distant. Soon you told me you were leaving. You. Damn it. You left me." I sobbed out.

Everyone was really shocked except Edward. "You must have heard it somewhere. Cause I know my Bella." He said. I was furious. "Oh you really know your Bella! Well watch this!" I yelled. And changed into myself, except I still kept hidden the gun shot, and the bite marks. They all gasped. "Bella!" Alice yelled. "Hi Alice." I said. "You're a vampire?" Emmett said. I just nodded. "Holey crap." He said. I giggled. Edward still looked like he didn't believe. Ugh.

I embraced everyone except Edward. "Bella. Tell us what happened after we left." Carsile said. I took a deep breath and began my story.

"After you left I didn't eat, sleep, go anywhere. I stayed in my room all the time. I started to become suicidal." I heard Esme gasp. "I tried everything. But couldn't bring myself to do it. Because if I died it would hurt Charlie, Renee, and Phil. But the one time I-" I stopped. I was about to tell them about the bullet in my shoulder but I decided to save that for afterward. "What are you hiding?" Jasper asked. "I will explain to you after." I said. They all nodded.

"2 weeks later I went for a walk. Victoria found me and changed me. I woke up alone. I found that my abilities are to change my appearance, I am immune to human blood, and I can take other vampire's powers by touching them." I paused again. I didn't want to explain the whole newborn army yet. Jasper looked like he was about to ask so I said, "I will explain after." He nodded.

"I decided to move to Canada. But I had always wondered if I was in human appearance if I jumped off a cliff if I would die. So I decided to come back to Forks. I changed my appearance, and got ready to jump when Edward found me. I knew I couldn't give you guys my real name because you never wanted me so I told you my name was Marie. But Victoria did murder my parents." I said. They looked so mad, and sad.

"Wait. So is the black eye green thing? Part of changing your appearance? Or what you really said?" Alice asked. I sighed. "Neither." I said, and continued, "For this appearance I chose green eyes. It just so happens I havent hunted for a while." "How long?" Carsile asked. "About.. 5 months now." I said quietly. All their eyes widened. "But didn't you go before?" Emmett asked. "I never intended on actually hunting. I just needed to get away. I found Victoria, and Laurent. And we talked and I ran. That was why I was so jumpy." I said. They all nodded.

"When were you going to tell us?" Rosalie asked. "I have been trying to tell you. I kept trying then not feeling confident enough to do it. You must understand. Then I told Edward, before and he blew up at me. Saying I was not Bella. That is why I was so depressed the next morning." I said. We all became silenced and in thought.

After a moment Jasper said, "So what are you hiding?" I sighed. I hoped he wouldn't remember. I stood up and paced while I told them one of my suicidal days. "Remember how I said I was suicidal?" I asked. They nodded. "Well I actually did something. And it is still a mark on my skin." I said. There eyes roamed all over my body. "One day, Charlie wasn't home. But his gun was." All eyes widened knowing what would come next. "I possibly stared at that gun for hours. Debating what to do. I ended up pulling the trigger. But it hit my shoulder." All eyes now landed on my shoulder. "I drove to the hospital. Told them I was attacked in Port Angelus and that one guy had a gun. No one questioned my story." I said.

"There is nothing there?" Emmett asked confused. "I know. I made them disappear by changing my appearance. Are you sure you want to see it?" I asked. "Yes." Each of them said quietly. I focused on making it reappear. They all gasped. The shot was still has horrible as it was 2 years ago. They were all sobbing. I really didn't want to tell them this story. I sat down on the chair, closed my eyes, and pinched the bridge of my nose. I had picked that trait up from Edward. "There is more. Isn't there?" Jasper asked. I nodded. "When you moved to Canada?" He asked. "Yes." I spoke. I got up and walked to the window. I just looked outside at the wilderness as I said, "I had only been in Canada a couple of days before I was attacked. By Victoria and her newborn army." I heard gasps, but continued, "Before that I had acquired a shield, controlling the elements, and more strength from vampires I ran into. But I was alone in this fight. Victoria sat down and watched as I fought off the newborns. They were well trained. I am lucky I got out alive. But Victoria got away and I was too weak to go after her." I said.

"Whoa. So you killed all the newborn's by yourself?" Emmett asked. "Yeah." I said. "Wow." Rosalie said. "Bella. You are hiding something else. Why were you weak?" Jasper asked. "Jasper. You have bite marks on your arms." I stated. He nodded. I slowly made my arm marks visible. "That's not it." I said, sobbing. "I revealed the one of my neck, which they all gasped at. If the vampire had gotten any further, they could have ripped my head off. They looked at my scars. I was scared to show them the rest. I let my shield down. "I can feel your emotions." Jasper said. "I just let my shield down." I stated. "Bella. You don't have to be nervous." He said. I put my shield back up. "Hey!" He said. "Sorry." I mumbled. "That's not all the bite marks is it?" Carsile asked. I shook my head. And let the rest of them show. They all gasped. I was shaking with dry sobs.


	6. AN sorry

My computer had to have everything erased. So this is retarded. Um.. Yeah. So you are going to have to wait a little while longer to I can update. Sorry. As soon as it is good, I promise to update everything. Sorry to everyone. Thank you.

Sorry, Vanessa

(Vanessa Cullen 17)


	7. Chapter 6

**Trying To Survive**

**Chapter 6**

**Bella POV**

**Everyone stared at my bite marks. And I just continued to sob. I felt the whole re-opening in my torso. I wrapped my hands around myself. Then Jasper screamed in pain. Shit. I forgot to put my shield back up. I quickly put it back up and Jasper stopped screaming. I slid down to the ground. Then someone embraced me. Edward.**

**I wanted so badly to stay in his embrace, but I knew that I couldn't. I opened my eyes. "No." I whispered. Edward gave me a questioning glance, but I look away. I stood up and moved away from him. I could feel my anger boiling. I decided to finally let Edward have it.**

"**Don't you think that you can just come over and hug me after everything you did to me. You thought leaving helped. It didn't help one damn bit. My life went to hell. Victoria still killed me. I tried suicide. And you know what my first thought was when I woke up from my change?" I asked him. He just stared at me. So I continued, "Go find the Cullen's. They will help you go through your newborn years. But that was gone, once it came up. Because you never loved me nor wanted me. None of you. But all of a sudden I come here and you all want me back. What is going on? Do you feel guilty? Do you believe you made a mistake?" I paused, and Edward opened his mouth to say something. So I quickly continued before he could say anything.**

"**I pretended I was Marie Dreamer, because I couldn't face you guys. The people who left me. I knew at one point you were going to figure it out. And I already had to options in my head for that. One, If they are all happy and grateful and sorry or something then I stay and I finally have a happily ever after. Which I guess is not possible for me. And number two, run before you find out. But Victoria and Laurent were idiots. And messed everything up. So here I am. Your ex-girlfriend, Mr. Cullen. Bruised, Battered, Bitten, Suicidal. What do you think?" I asked.**

**Everyone was staring out me with wide eyes. I smiled. "I am glad for once I can finally render all of you speechless. But hey, I dazzle people know, right?" I sneered. Edward flinched. I looked him straight in the eye. "You never loved me, Edward. None of you. I had always thought of you as a second family. And know I have no family. None. Nada. Zip. And you Edward Cullen don't deserve me." I said and ran out the door.**

**They followed but I ran faster. And soon I couldn't hear them behind me anymore.**

**I made a plan. And I am going to put it into action tomorrow. Plan: Revenge for Leaving Me. And I started to plot out my idea's.**

**______________________________**

_**Did you like it? Hopefully you did! Thank you to all my fans.**_

_**Love, Vanessa**_

_**(Vanessa Cullen 17)**_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bella POV

Next Day..

Plan: Revenge For Leaving Me, is put into action.

My plan is to disguise my scent and go invisible. I am going to pull tons of tricks in the Cullen's house that will have them arguing a lot. It will be funny.

I stood in the forest and first changed my scent. To vampires it would be like I am not even there now. Because I have no scent. None at all. Second, I change to invisible. I usually hated being invisible, because I had always felt invisible before and I just don't like it. But sometimes if I cried, was in pain, or something I made myself invisible so no one could see me that way.

I had never used my invisibility for fun. Since I didn't have anyone to use it on. I ran through the trees. And stopped in front of the Cullen's house. Everyone was in the house. Odd. Shouldn't Carsile be at work? I sat on the front step and listened in. They were all in the dining room. The meeting room.

"But Carsile, we have to find her. She is the love of my life." Edward said. They are talking about me. "I know, son. Maybe we could search the forest. Edward how far out did you go before?" Carsile asked. I stopped listening and climbed up the side of the house and through Edward's window. Wow. That was graceful.

I went into Alice and Jasper's room and grabbed some hair dye. I grabbed hot pink, dark purple, and lime green. Then I found Jasper's shampoo and switched it for some lime green hair dye. I giggled silently. Emmett's was going to be hot pink and Edward's dark purple. I finished up with everyone's shampoo and decided to break one of the heals off of a pair of Alice's heels. I smiled at my work, and headed downstairs.

They were still in the meeting room. I walked in and smiled when they kept talking not noticing me there. I sat on the ground next to Carsile's chair. And kicked him in the leg. But the direction I did it made it look like Emmett did it. I had to hold my hands over my mouth from laughing. "Emmett what did I tell you?" Carsile said. "What?" Emmett asked, confused. "Don't swing your legs." He said, sternly. "I wasn't." Emmett replied. "Then who kicked me in the leg?" Carsile asked, glaring at Emmett. Who shrugged and Carsile sighed. And they went back to talking.

I tuned out most of it and finally they were done. Edward went to his room. Everyone else sat down on the couch to watch the news. Accept Rosalie. She went over to a little mirror on the wall. And started staring at herself. Oh I just got a brilliant idea. Sorry Esme, I thought. Before I smashed the mirror. So now it looked like it cracked from her reflection. Rosalie gasped, and glared at the mirror. Everyone turned around to see what happened. Jasper and Alice started laughing really loud. I was rolling on the floor clutching my sides. Rosalie stomped up the stairs and Emmett followed.

"You guys are going to school tomorrow. So go take a shower, cause you all stink. Then we will go hunting later, and we search for Bella." Carsile said. "Carsile, do we have to go? Cant we search for Bella? And we cant stink. It is not possible." Alice pleaded with a puppy dog face. He gave in. "Alright you can stay home for tomorrow. But please still go take a shower." He said. They all zoomed upstairs. I could hear Rosalie and Alice in the shower. Edward was listening to music. His thoughts said he would take one in a couple minutes.

About 7 minutes later the girls got out and Jasper, Emmett, and Edward got in. I grinned. Edward was the first one to get in so I waited by his bathroom door. Soon I heard the shower turn off. And then he walked out. He was only in a towel. And his biceps and his chest. Whoa. I couldn't keep myself from drooling. Then I looked at his hair. And bitted my lip from laughing. Dark purple. I don't think he noticed yet. I went to his closet and threw some clothes on himself, then he went to the mirror. And his eyes turned murderous. As he saw his dark purple hair. "Emmett." He yelled and ran out of the room.

I followed him to Alice and Jasper's rooms. Where Alice and Rosalie were on the floor laughing. And there stood Edward with dark purple hair, Emmett with hot pink hair, and Jasper with lime green hair. I put my hands over my mouth. This is hilarious. Esme and Carsile came up to see what was going on. Both tried to hold in their laughter when they saw the boys. "Who did this?" Edward growled. Nobody said anything. Alice got up from laughing along with Rosalie. "What's that?" Carsile asked, pointing to the corner. Alice's shoes with the broken heels.

They all looked and Alice gasped. She ran toward them and hugged them. "No, my babies." She wailed. Then she became angry. "Who did this?" She growled. Everybody stopped laughing. "What is going on?" Emmett yelled. I used Jasper's power to make everyone want to go to the meeting room. I followed them all downstairs. And they all sat down. I decided to play around a bit.

I made my voice sound more like a little kids, more pixyish sounding. Then I said, "I did it." And laughed at the sound of my voice. They all froze and looked around. "I am right here, don't shed any tears." I said. Hmm. Rhyme. That would work. "Who and what are you?" Jasper asked. "Little old me? I am nothing but a little pixie." I said. "Why are you playing tricks on us?" Edward growled. "Ya'll are mystical creatures. I thought it would be better to put you under my fur." I said. "Why do you talk in rhymes? And why are you invisible? I thought pixie's have wings, and stuff." Emmett whined. "I talk in rhymes? I didn't even notice. Maybe I am just a mime? Who knows. But why judge me? When you vampires are a lot different than in books and movies." I said.

I pulled out a chair. "Sometimes I get bored. I hate following the rules. So sometimes I cut the cord." I said. Wow I am good at this. They all believed me. I started laughing hard. "What's so funny?" Rosalie asked. "You should have seen your faces. There are no such things as pixie's. I am a vampire, like yourselves. And somehow I was really good at rhyming." I said. "Wtf?!?" Emmett yelled. "Emmett!" Esme said. "Sorry mom." He responded.

"If you are a vampire, then why are you invisible?" Carsile asked. "One of my powers." I stated. "And before you ask my name. You know who I am." I said. "We do?" Edward asked. "Yep." I said. "C'mon guess." I said. "Are you from the Voultri?" Carsile asked. "No. Dang it. This should be easy." I said, annoyed. I sat on Edward's lap, and whispered into his ear, "You know me, Edward." His eyes lit up hearing my real voice. "Bella." He said. "Yep." I responded. "Don't worry about the hair. It will wash out, in another shower. And Alice sorry about the heel. I just felt like I needed to do something funny. Release the tension from my system. But I just made everything worse." I sobbed. I got off Edward's lap, and walked into the living room.

They followed me hearing me sobs. "Bella, we don't care. It was just a joke." Emmett said. I didn't respond. Edward grabbed my invisible hand. "Can you become invisible, Bella?" He pleaded. "Okay." I said. I closed my eyes and focused my energy on becoming visible.

Edward POV

Bella's invisible hand was in mine. Then she became invisible, and she opened her eyes. And smiled. Then a pain look came over her face. "Bella?" I asked. She turned invisible, then visible and that went back and forth for about 4 minutes. Till finally Bella stayed invisible and her grip slipped from my hand.

"Bella?" I asked. She didn't answer. We went around the house calling out her name. Then I walked right into the living room and tripped. On nothing, or so I thought. I touched the spot where I fell, and felt a body. Bella. "Guys, I found her." I yelled. They all came over.

It is like she blacked out or something. Is she alive? We didn't even know.

Bella POV

Memories flashed through my mind. From when I was born until this very moment. Then I opened my eyes. Everyone was standing above me. I passed out? What just happened? "Hi." I said. "Bella? Are you alright?" Edward asked. "I don't know." I said. I stood up and fell backward into Carsile's grasp. "Sorry." I muttered. I tried to go visible but I couldn't. "I cant become visible." I yelled. Then an idea formed in my head. "I will be right back." I yelled and ran out the door. As I ran I let my shield down. Edward get everyone and go to the forest. I thought to him. Then I put my shield back up.

I was weak. So I am guessing I have to hunt to get my strength up to become visible again. I found a deer and attacked. The Cullen family showed up. And stared at the door, not sure what was going on. I drank the door, and then stood up. I walked over in front of the Cullen's. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I heard them gasp. I became visible again. They all embraced me. We were happy again.

__________________________________________________

When we got back to the house, Edward stopped me from going upstairs. He got down on one knee. Oh god. "Bella when I met you. I was fascinated. You are one of a kind. You are the most selfless person I know. When I left you, I made those lies up. Because I needed to protect you. But without you I couldn't live. The sun didn't shine, and at night the stars didn't show. Having you back in my life make me realize I never want to lose you again. So Bella, will you marry me?" Edward asked. Pulling at a ring. I gasped. I ran into his arms. "Yes." I screamed. Then he slid the ring onto my finer and we kissed. I actually get my happily ever after.

-------------------------------------------------

_That is the end of this story. I hoped you liked it. I know this chapter was a little odd but I had no clue what to do and it needed to be finished. So yeah. Um thanks for reading. And please check out my other stories. Thank you so much._

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_

_P.S. She finally got her happy ending. : )_


End file.
